Pooh's Big Interdimensional Adventure Series
Pooh's Big Interdimensional Adventure Series is an upcoming series starring Pooh and all his friends, and will consist of all new worlds they haven't seen before. The series, though the first two episodes, the fifth episode, and the twelfth episode are on YouTube, is a Google Drive/Pandora TV exclusive and will go through every animated and short, animated film (both theatrical and Direct to Video), TV shows and TV specials (only the G and PG ones, with a few PG-13 exceptions), as well as some live action family-friendly television series. It premiered on December 8th, 2018. In October of 2019, plans were being suggested to move the series from Google Drive to Pandora. On January 28, 2020, that officially happened. Plot After the events of the pilot, our heroes prepare to begin their search for Lord Vortech, the evil being who trapped them by order of Bowser instead of the heroes who defeated him before, Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle, in the video game LEGO Dimensions. The goal of our heroes; to find Vortech and trap him again. But they have a major challenge, for they must both find him and get through his up and coming army. And to top things off, their past adventures have been erased!! Meaning that they must go through them all over again to save both the flow of time, and the multiverse from being conquered by darkness. But this is going to prove far more difficult, as Jack o' Lantern, Scarecrow, Green Goblin and Oogie Boogie have a plan of their own, to plunge the worlds of their choosing into eternal Halloween, only with more tricks and less treats for everyone to get. Cast Main/Original Cast * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * X-PO Season 1 Supporting Cast * Felix the Cat * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Pluto * Betty Boop * Popeye * Olive Oyl * Wimpy * Donald Duck * Goofy * Snow White * Bashful * Sleepy * Doc * Grumpy * Happy * Dopey * Sneezy * Gabby * Gulliver * King Little * Princess Glory * Prince David Season 2 Supporting Cast * Pinocchio * Geppetto * Figaro * Cleo * Jiminy Cricket * Sorcerer Mickey * Master Yen Sid * Dumbo * Timothy Q. Mouse * Casey Jr. * Hoppity Grasshopper * Honey Bee * Superman * Bambi * Thumper * Flower * Friend Owl * Faline * The Great Prince * Mighty Mouse * Donald Duck * Jose Carioca * Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Panchito * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Willie the Whale * Bugs Bunny * Brer Rabbit * Bongo the Circus Bear * Lulubelle * Goofy * Johnny Appleseed * Little Toot * Pecos Bill * Sylvester * Porky Pig * Pluto * Minnie Mouse * Rat and Mole * Angus MacBadger * Mr. Toad * Cyril Proudbottom * Ichabod Crane * Katrina Van Tassel Main Series Villains * Bowser * Lord Vortech * Oogie Boogie * Scarecrow (Batman) * Jack o'Lantern * Green Goblin (he won't join the group until further notice) Season 1 Villains * The Mad Doctor * The Evil Queen * Bluto * King Bombo * Sneak, Snoop and Snitch Season 2 Villains * Foulfellow * Gideon * Stromboli * Coachman * Lampwick * Chernabog * The Ringmaster (anti-villain/pre-corruption) * C. Bagley Beetle * Swat Fly * Smack Mosquito * Gossamer * Brer Fox * Brer Bear * Lumpjaw * Willie the Giant * Winky * Brom Bones * The Headless Horseman Seasons and Episodes * Episode 0: The Adventure Begins Season 1 * Episode 1: The Ghost Breakers * Episode 2: Switches Witches * Episode 3: Winnie the Pooh Does the Skeleton Dance * Episode 4: Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse in the Haunted House * Episode 5: Skulls and Sculls * Episode 6: Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse Solve The Gorilla Mystery * Episode 7: Winnie the Pooh hears Egyptian Melodies * Episode 8: Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse vs The Mad Doctor * Episode 9: Winnie the Pooh Goes to Betty Boop's Halloween Party * Episode 10: Winnie the Pooh and Popeye say Shiver Me Timbers * Episode 11: Pluto's Judgement Day * Episode 12: Winnie the Pooh and Felix the Cat Meet Bold King Cole * Episode 13: Pooh's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Episode 14: Winnie the Pooh finds The Lonesome Ghosts * Episode 15: Winnie the Pooh Meets Mickey's Parrot * Episode 16: Ghosks is the Bunk * Episode 17: Winnie the Pooh joins Gulliver's Travels Season 2 * Episode 1: Winnie the Pooh Meets Pinocchio * Episode 2: Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia * Episode 3: Winnie the Pooh and The Haunted Mouse * Episode 4: Pooh's Adventures of The Reluctant Dragon * Episode 5: Winnie the Pooh Meets Dumbo * Episode 6: Winnie the Pooh and Mr. Bug Go to Town * Episode 7: Fraidy Cat * Episode 8: Winnie the Pooh and Superman vs. The Arctic Giant * Episode 9: Winnie the Pooh Meets Bambi * Episode 10: Winnie the Pooh and Mighty Mouse vs. Frankenstein's Cat * Episode 11: Winnie the Pooh Says Saludos Amigos * Episode 12: The Mummy Strikes * Episode 13: Pooh Discovers Victory through Air Power * Episode 14: Winnie the Pooh, Donald Duck and the Gorilla * Episode 15: Winnie the Pooh and Mighty Mouse vs. The Jekyll and Hyde Cat * Episode 16: Pooh's Adventures of The Three Caballeros * Episode 17: Gypsy Life * Episode 18: The Friendly Ghost (A tale of Casper's first friends) * Episode 19: Winnie the Pooh says Make Mine Music * Episode 20: Hair-Raising Hare * Episode 21: Pooh's Adventures of Song of the South * Episode 22: Winnie the Pooh Meets Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse * Episode 23: Winnie the Pooh Meets The Invisible Mouse * Episode 24: Pooh's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free * Episode 25: Pooh's Adventures of Melody Time * Episode 26: Winnie the Pooh and Mighty Mouse vs. The Witch's Cat * Episode 27: Sylvester the Scaredy Cat * Episode 28: Pluto's Sweater * Episode 29: Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Links Pilot * The Adventure Begins: '''https://drive.google.com/file/d/15QDrcpN51P0ykugu--HVSjCS7AIy54JL/view?usp=sharing Season 1 * '''The Ghost Breakers: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kx-16UqEb_o * '''Switches Withes: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRGicU8DvUk * '''Winnie the Pooh Does the Skeleton Dance: '''https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WtSRL85wz-MZGTCgs7ALXgYpiiRuZ1g2/view?usp=sharing * '''Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse in the Haunted House: '''https://drive.google.com/file/d/1P9m9frinJyBv0Rf6mlDPblDr_xUwiAGd/view?usp=sharing * '''Skulls and Sculls: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOkdpsduFps * '''Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse Solve the Gorilla Mystery: '''https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bqMFXs6aGFw72TZoyacsB0oxGyRuKrM_/view?usp=sharing * '''Winnie the Pooh hears Egyptian Melodies: '''https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QLK3lblXwRGkOEL3L5zYJ-gauqt30PdN/view?usp=sharing * '''Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse vs The Mad Doctor: https://drive.google.com/file/d/19iIsXULJYa-G8L_ptpn42AMHPJLU4c4H/view?usp=sharing * Winnie the Pooh Goes to Betty Boop's Halloween Party: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jlfyl_Z4KHqWuQk3v1AkWrCE1wT2hwWt/view?usp=sharing * Winnie the Pooh and Popeye say Shiver Me Timbers: '''https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gFgNpkd2J2ZiT0-pNSzuParrtZkA2z0C/view?usp=sharing * '''Pluto's Judgement Day: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cinNxFlx7V7WWZiwkgJCG3R6QcpySCbE/view?usp=sharing * Winnie the Pooh and Felix the Cat Meet Bold King Cole: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a8yWjppXef8 * Winnie the Pooh finds The Lonesome Ghosts: '''https://drive.google.com/file/d/1srA_vn9-u28p2J5hVKtuDcTteiuHY1Fl/view?usp=sharing * '''Winnie the Pooh Meets Mickey's Parrot: '''https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ak5r-eLUn7haTkNfYsoI3o7vr0ljlrdP/view?usp=sharing * '''Ghosks is the Bunk: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jl7H1LB3knPwrJgo9BDHw0by4ycRpyRH/view?usp=sharing Season 2 * Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films